In the rain
by tanth
Summary: [Transition btwn GS and GSD] Athrun and Cagalli went to buy sweets for the kids at the orphanage. What could happen? R&R please [AXC]


Disclaimers: I don't own GS nor GSD.

A/N: I tried to make this drabble longer than the previous one. Now it's 2 times the length! Haha.

The Emirs of ORB filed out of the conference room. The blonde haired eighteen-year-old Head Representative was one of the last to leave the room, with her blue-haired bodyguard following closely behind her. They turned the opposite direction from the other Emirs at the exit; the Representative's office being located elsewhere.

The bodyguard offered to carry Cagalli's bag for her, seeing how tired she was. Cagalli smiled, "Thank you, Alex."

Once inside the office, Cagalli made her way to her desk as she prepared some documents to bring home to look through. Athrun closed the door lightly behind them and moved to Cagalli's side.

"Cagalli, it's the weekends already. You're not planning to take a whole pile of work home, are you?" Athrun did not like the idea of her tiring herself out. She was busy enough during the week, and now, the weekends are here and she's not going to take a break.

"Stop being such a nag, Athrun. There's no such thing as a 'weekend' for a politician," she replied, still looking through some documents.

Seeing that Athrun did not pay heed to what she said and was still standing with a concerned expression on his young face, she sighed and put down her documents.

"Cheer up, okay? I promise no work for tonight. Just you, me, Kira, Lacus and the kids," she said in a light-hearted voice. She took a candy from a glass bowl on her desk and popped it into her mouth. Following that, she picked up another one and offered it to Athrun, "Candy?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like something sweeter," Athrun grinned, his arms encircling Cagalli's waist and pulling her body near his.

Before Cagalli could do anything, their lips met. Athrun prodded, and Cagalli allowed, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth and tasting her. Cagalli moaned as she felt his love.

They were so caught up in their passion that they did not hear the footsteps approaching from outside. It was all they could do to break from their passionate kiss as the gay sing-song voice of Jona Seiran sound "Cagalli" announcing the uninvited entrance if said person.

He did not seem to notice the flustered looks on both of their faces as Athrun mumbled, "Suitcase, documents..," under his breath, shuffling through piles of documents. Cagalli looked up at Jona who was smiling his disgusting smile.

"Cagalli! Let's have dinner together!" Jona said, helping himself to Cagalli's candies. "Dinner? Now?" Cagalli gaped. A slam sounded from next to her.

"My, Alex, be more careful with the documents next time, alright. You wouldn't want to scare the Representative," Jona reprimanded him.

Athrun muttered something that sounded like an apology but could've been something else.

Jona turned back to Cagalli who replied, "Sorry, Jona. But I've already made plans for this evening."

Jona stood there, his mouth agape, shocked at being rejected. Cagalli shoved some documents into her bag, said, "Let's get going, Alex" and made her way out of her office, bidding Jona goodbye as she passed him. Athrun gave a curt salutation and followed after Cagalli.

* * *

"Lacus is going to blame us when the kids get cavities from all these sweets," Athrun joked, a bag of candies in his hand. Cagalli merely grinned in reply and took a bar of milk chocolate out from the bag she carried. She tore off the wrapper and bit into the brown solid. They headed across the deserted road to Athrun's black car. It was already dusk and few people venture to this part of the country; this being where most of the leaders of the country live.

Glancing up at the dark overcast skies, Athrun commented, "We'd best hurry. It looks like it's going to rain soon and it won't be nice making the others wait for us." Cagalli nodded.

A meow from a clump of bushes nearby caught their attention. "A kitten!" Cagalli exclaimed in excitement and dashed forward. Athrun smiled, knowing how much she loves animals. As she made her way to the yellow kitten, it ran away into the nearby woods.

"Ah… Wait up!" Cagalli called, running in after it. "Wha… Cagalli!" Athrun yelled after her, calling her back. But to no avail. Giving an inward sigh, he followed suit.

* * *

"Cagalli! Hold up!" Athrun called after her. It was amazing how fast she meandered through the thick forest brush.

He could see the distant figure of Cagalli; her blonde hair a great contrast to the green surroundings. She was still chasing after the kitten, and the next instant, Athrun lost sight of her.

It was to his horror that he found out that she had fallen off a small slope.

"Cagalli!"

He quickened his pace, arriving at the top of the slope in a matter of seconds. He scanned the bottom for Cagalli, and found her lying down, her chocolates scattered all around her, the kitten no where in sight.

Athrun jumped off his feet and 'skated' his way down the muddy slope. He landed safely right next to Cagalli. He pulled her up gently, all the while asking her if she was fine.

"Yea… I'm alright," Cagalli stuttered; she looked a bit dazed. Just then, thunder cracked and rain started pouring down.

"Shoot," Athrun swore quietly under his breath and guided the still dazed Cagalli to take shelter under a nearby tall oak tree.

The weather was cold, and Athrun could not help but worry for Cagalli. Her clothes were drenched with the rainwater and at the same time, dirtied with mud. Athrun hurriedly took off his black jacket, exposing the two guns he strapped to his chest at all times, and draped it over Cagalli's head.

Cagalli was surprised by the sudden weight on her head and shoulders. She looked curiously at Athrun who shrugged and replied, "You've a very important job. You can't afford to be sick."

Cagalli gazed at him for a bit longer, before turning away. The rainwater filtered through the canopy of the leaves and dripped down on the couple. All was quiet safe for the pelting of rain droplets on leaves and on water puddles and the chirping crickets. Cagalli gazed dreamily at the serene scene before her. After a while, as it became obvious to her that the rain was not going to stop anytime soon, she peered at Athrun from the corner of her eye, wondering how he was faring with only a long-sleeved shirt in thus damnably cold rain.

Athrun had his eyes closed, and it occurred to Cagalli that he was sleeping! She laughed at that. Athrun's ability to fall asleep absolutely anywhere as long as he was tired never failed to surprise her. She recalled the time when they first met on the island. Athrun was like that too; he had fallen asleep in a cave with an enemy. Cagalli pulled the jacket closer around her shoulders.

* * *

The rain finally dissipated after half an hour or so. The forest was once again filled with the buzzing of mosquitoes, the croaking of frogs and the chirping of birds and crickets.

Cagalli gently woke Athrun up. Athrun blinked for a few moments while giving a long yawn. Cagalli snapped her fingers to catch his attention, "Awake, sleepy head?"

Athrun stared at her, his eyes a dreamy whirl of emerald. The mist cleared after a while and he began surveying the sky.

"The rain has stopped," he commented, "Let's find our way out of here."

Cagalli frowned and pointed at the slope she had slipped off from, "That's easy for you to say. How are we going to make our way up the slope?" Athrun looked shocked as he looked to where Cagalli gestured, as if he did not know that there was a slope there at all.

"No worries. We'll find another route." Athrun smiled at her. That smile of his that makes it seem as if everything, no matter what it is, will be alright, somehow. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the eastern direction.

Cagalli pulled back. "I think we should go that way," she stated, gesturing to the west. Athrun looked at her quizzically before shifting his gaze to the direction she had indicated.

"No," Athrun started. He continued before Cagalli had the chance to flare up, "Look at the gradient of the slope carefully, Cagalli. Can you see that it is getting less steep more to the right than the left? There must be flat land for us to cross over there, and also, it'll be easier for us to climb up if we can't find flat land."

Cagalli studied the slope too. Athrun was right. Damn him. He was always the only one who could prove her wrong. Seeing the bitter look of defeat on Cagalli's face, Athrun laughed softly, "You won't prefer me to be an indecisive wishy-washy who makes stupid and unsound choices, would you?"

Cagalli smiled.

More notes: Actually, for this fic, I drew inspiration from this asucaga fic in this month's issue of Newtype Japan(oops, I meant as in October's issue.). Indeed, boring physics classes are the best for getting ideas. Haha.


End file.
